A Memorable Meeting: Kirstin's side
by Kexla
Summary: Thinking back on previous dates, we see the metting of Demyx and the remnant,and twin sister of Kadaj, Kirstin.Cherry Man and The Kiwi make guest appearances.


Author's note:

Well hello, cheery readers. This is a little project that Xammis and I are doing, so I hope you do enjoy it.This is just for giggles, and I do hope you review -w-.

Disclaimer:

The only actual character that is owned by me is Kirstin.

All of the Org. XIII and Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz are owned by...some company XD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now most days started with a regular alarm clock, but a certain silver-haired girl didn't have the luxury of a normal alarm clock. After having found out that, shockingly, she had always had a twin and two older siblings, she was now being forced over to see some sort of Organization. Organization XIII to be precise. Oh, and she had been thrown another curve ball too; apparently she was some remnant of an ultimate being that would bring the end of the world. What riveting news to be told you are actually just a speck in comparison to what you are actually supposed to be. It was nice to be told you were only part of the entire picture. Yeah, as riveting as having a root canal.Oh, and the best part? She was part of a male. What really made her worry was wondering what part she actually was.

After being taken from her normal and luxurious home in Port Royal, she was now stuck in this jolly band's base and camping out on a couch. Yes, I said a couch. She didn't even get a room; let alone any of her posessions from her life-long home.She had been brought to this make-shift headquarters too quickly. Wow, these siblings of hers were _so_ kind. Not.The long-haired one, named Yazoo, gave her the creeps, the muscular one, named Loz, seemed like a pushover, and her 'twin', Kadaj, was just all around a nutcase. What a complete and happy family they had there. Anyways, her awakening had not been a pleasant one. She had been woken up at seven thirty in the morning to a bucket of cold water in her face. Practically jumping into a sitting position with a gasp at the chilly temperature of the water, she threw a glare in her twin's direction, who just gave a satanic grin."You wouldn't get up, sister dearest."

You see, another thing that got at her was they didn't call her by name. Had they even asked it by chance? She thought not. They called her 'sister'. Seriously, was it so hard to call her 'Kirstin'? _Kirstin_.It wasn't that hard. She would strain it from now on."Why such a rude awakening?" She stood from the make-shift bed and wrung out her silver hair, the one purple eye and one emerald eye piercing into the same shade of emerald that decorated the irises of Kadaj's eyes."We have to go to a meeting that starts at eight 'o clock at the Organization."

Fun fun. "Do we have to..." She muttered as she started wringing out the bottom of her dress."Of course we have to. Just get ready." He said as he waved a hand, walking away. Kirstin stuck her tongue out at his back as he left; noticing another dress that he had left for her to change into. Well, she changed into it alright, and it was all-black in color and went to the knees, halfway down the shin started a pair of black leather boots that laced up the front and had buckles going over the top that had also been left and there was a leather jacket. Did these guys have a leather complex or something? It was quite possible. Well the dress had no sleeves and seemed to bell at the waist, and a black sash went around the middle and was lined in red. One question ran through her mind; where had they gotten this?Maybe Yazoo cross-dressed...She wouldn't put it past him.

"Ready..." She called as she entered a kitchen area in their little make-shift headquarters, where Kadaj was finishing off a cup of coffee and Yazoo created a portal as she tied a black ribbon around her neck.She probubly looked like a gothic doll."What, no breakfast?It's the most important meal of teh day you know."Now she was just annoying him. Kadaj headed for the portal, not looking back."You would've gotten breakfast if you got up earlier."Kirstin scowled at his back as she put her hair up in a ponytail and followed him through the dark portal, which she was followed by Yazoo and Loz. They stepped out into an all-white room; which practically blinded her for a moment as Kadaj stepped forwards to the obvious leader of the Organization."Nice to see you made it." A friendly handshake was ensued and they were brought to another bright white room. Geeze, could these guys not afford paint?

Well, obviously they couldn't, because on the ground were four fold-out chairs while the rest of the Organization was seated up in high white chairs. Seriously, it was a shocker that their uniforms weren't white in color as well. You could get a seizure just by blinking really fast in one of these rooms.Xemnas created a portal up to the highest chair and Kirstin took the last chair; but Yazoo seemed to get rather upset..."I look up to no one." He said with the most serious tone; but it was ruined by the girlish flicking of the hair that came afterwards. One of the males on one of the white chairs gave a 'hmph' and flicked his own hair, as if that was a silent challenge.

Well, Yazoo didn't take this lightly, and flicked his hair yet again. 'How childish...' She thought to herself as she crossed her legs, resting her hands on her lap."Well you'll have to look up at us for now; so get used to it. We couldn't afford to install more thrones just for your arrival." The pink haired member flicked his hair yet again, and...were those rose petals coming from his hair...? They flittered down the floor, where they were indeed classified as rose petals."Marluxia; I suggest you stop." By suggest, Xemnas meant more along the lines of 'I order you to stop'. Yazoo took his seat with an annoyed groan and pouted, looking away in an irritated fashion. Well, Kadaj and Loz took their seats without a complaint, and Loz seemed a bit off-set while Kadaj was calm and collected with that grin almost permanently plastered to his face. She could almost see one of the other members shudder at Kadaj's creepy grin and leaned back in her chair; waiting for the meeting to actually get started.

Well, Xemnas was about to say something after a few moments of silence, but an abrupt opening of the doors brought all eyes to a blonde that had a very...interesting hairstyle and he looked a bit akward. " Nice of you to finally join us Demyx." The distaste in Xemnas's voice was so blatantly obvious that even a chicken would be able to identify it. The blonde, now identified as Demyx, seemed to raise a hand behind his head in a nervous fashion before letting out, " Well it really is a funny story, First of all Fish Flakes-" Fish Flakes...? She was almost curious as to what Fish Flakes would have to do with ones tardiness to a meeting, but pushed it to the back of her mind as Xemnas raised a silencing hand."Just go sit, I don't want to hear your half-witted excuses."

This 'Demyx' character seemed to look over each of them as he passed, and headed for one of the chairs. He seemed to stair up at it before looking back in her direction and giving a rather dorky looking smile. He wouldn't...and he did...She almost wanted to hit herself in the head. Now apparently this blonde-mohawked male seemed to believe that if he jumped , he could grab his seat and pull himself up.'What a moron...'She thought to herself as she raised a brow. Oh well; at least he provided some entertainment on an otherwise boring morning. Kadaj seemed to snicker at his inability to scale the way up to his chair." Would you just make a portal and get up there please?" A fiery red-haired member said with an annoyed air to his words."I have better things to do than watch you trying to scale something."

How interesting...The red-head shook his head and looked away as Demyx made a portal, re-appearing at his tall seat." Well what if some of us don't want to use portals, I mean we could have stairs leading up to these seats. Or better yet, why do they have to up so high?" Kirstin rolled her eyes.'Compaints get you nowhere...' She thought to herself as her glance met another blonde that seemed to be fiddling with some cards. He looked in Demyx's direction while shuffling said cards; what was up with the cards? Was he addicted to gambling or something? Or did he have such a weak tolerance for sitting still that he had to keep cards with him to entertain himself with? She wouldn't doubt either one." Would you please shut up so we can get this over with, I too have better things to do"

'Like what? Gambling?' She thought to hserlf as she stared off into the empty white-ness of the room. The lack of color in this place almost made her want to just color on the walls like a little child.

"Now that we have everyone-" Xemnas began, throwing a glance towards the unpunctual Demyx before continuing on."-These four are our new 'hired help'.I have made a deal with them, they exchange their services for our services. A mutual agreement." Kirstin averted her eyes towards her twin, saying barely above a whisper."And when was this decided, dear brother?" She had been given no say in this matter. That, in itself, just wasn't right. She had a common right in saying if they established a 'mutual agreement' since she was now with them now; even if she didn't want to be."While you were asleep; didn't want to wake you. or, more along the lines of could not. It was like trying to wake up a rock."

Yazoo gave a small chuckle before nudging the younger brother with his elbow and telling him to pay attention to the leader of the Organization XIII.Kirstin took this time to scan the room. So, there were twlve males and one female.Or wait...was that pink-haired one a male or a female...? Upon a longer examination period, it was deducted that he was a male.The song 'Dude Looks Like A Lady' popped into mind, Ha ha...yeah...reverse harem much? Well, that made it obvious where the name 'Organization XIII' came from. How original.

"Are there any questions on this matter?" Xemnas asked as it went pretty silent. Her brothers obviously had no questions, and after a moment something broke the peace and stillness of the quiet room; an over-zealous blonde that raised his hand and started to wave said hand."Oh, I have one." Why wasn't she surprised at this? Xemnas brought a hand to his forehead, as if it pained him o even think about what kind of question could come spurting from Demyx's mouth."What is it number nine?" So, the blonde was number nine...Counting chairs, it was now obvious of the order because...well...they seemed to sit in numerical order.If she was correct. She was pretty sure she was correct anyways.

"Shouldn't we know their names? I mean, if we're going to work together, names should be given." Hmm...Hey, at least it hadn't been something stupid like 'Can I be excused to leave for the restroom?'. That would've been funny, and he wouldn't put it past him. Heck, he might fall off his chair too.She seemed to give a small grin at these thought as Xemnas started to name them off."Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Kirstin." Don't sound too enthusiastic, Xemnas." Are there any other totally pointless questions?" Why yes, she had one.'Can I go back to Port Royal now?' She wouldn't voice that though; she had a feeling it would make Kadaj mad at her.

A blue-haired fellow with an X shaped mark on his face right between the eyes raised one of his hands; obviously fighting off a case of the chuckles. "Is it true you only hired them because there weren't enough silver-haired people around here?" Oh, how [ivery[/i mature. Kadaj seemed to scowl at this as most of the Organization burst out into a fit of laughter. Kadaj seemed to raised in his seat, only to be lowered by Yazoo."Easy, brother. Don't want to ruin things." Kadaj's scowl only grew."They are making a mockery of us! It isn't tolerable." Yazoo turned to his younger brother, flicking his hair back once more."Control your emotions; we don't want to pick fights when we are obviously out-numbered and in theit headquarters."

Kadaj visibly calmed, but was still a bit flustered by that question. Kirstin just shook her had and pulled her leather jacket tighter around her." You know you didn't have to go out do that, we could all just dye our hair silver to make you feel better." The member who said that seemed to be the oldest and had white streaking throuh his hair.'You have no need for dye; just wait a few years.' She thought to herself with an inward chuckle. One of them seemed to mess with his uberly spiked hair with a pout."There is no way I'm dyeing these firey locks silver." Kirstin gave another inward chuckle.'Right, all you need is some well placed silver in certain spots and some black and you could be a fire truck!'

Well, after her little fun, she heard something about lunch and glanced toward the superior as he waved a hand and said "The usual." Well, how ncie to ask what _they_ wanted. _Totally thoughtfull_. She seemed to notice the blonde staring down at their little foursome and raised a brow.She almost wanted to say 'Take a picture, it'll last longer.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's 2nd Note -w- :

Well, that was interesting. Now,there will be more chapters and I hope you enjoyed this portion of the story :).


End file.
